Happy New Year
by LadyofTimeandDeductions
Summary: Remember when Sherlock texted Irene back? "Happy New Year" A fic for New Year 2015! :D


**A little bit late for New Year but just something that I really wanna write :3 Hope you enjoy! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sherlock! <em>What in the world is that sm_ell?"_

"Nothing."

"Don't '_nothing_' me!"

"Oh, John, will you _please_ stop _shouting_ in my ear?"

_"Oh my god, _are you making _fireworks_?"

"Now, there, there, boys. No need to shout at each other." A new voice suddenly joined their heated conversation.

Yes, it wasn't an argument but a conversation. As angry as John was, this was one of the normal conversation at 221B Baker Street. Both John and Sherlock looked at Mary who just came from the bathroom, walking slowly towards them with her swollen belly.

"What _are _you making, Sherlock?" she asked.

John groaned. _"That's what I asked!_" He said waving his hands on the air. "I think he's making _bloody_ fireworks!"

"What if I am?" Sherlock asked, not bothering yo look up from his microscope.

"_See?_ I told you!" John said frantically through gritted teeth as he looked at Mary who was standing with an unreadable expression. Then he turned back to Sherlock. "Why in the world are you making _fireworks!?"_

Sherlock pulled away from the microscope and looked at John. "I'm bored." he pouted.

"What?"

"I. Am. Bored." he replied with a louder voice.

"Well, I _bloody asked_ you to come and see some fireworks and _you_ said _no. _Now, you're asking me to let you _come?_"

Sherlock gave him a quizzical look. "I never said anything about going with you."

John wanted to punch him. Sherlock knew. He could see the way his jaw squared, his fists balled, his eyebrows furrowed. He also knew he wasn't going to do that. Not in front of his wife. John was about to open his mouth to fire a retort back when Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door.

"Sherlock."

He saw the older woman coming into the kitchen with something in her hand.

"Sherlock, a woman came. She said she was one of your clients. She asked me to give this to you. Think of it as a late Christmas or a New Year gift instead, she said."

Sherlock scoffed and stretched his hand towards Mrs. Hudson. People gave him gifts. All sorts of ridiculously stupid gifts that he would never use. But when Mrs. Hudson placed the small box on his hand, he froze.

A small red box with an olive green ribbon

Images flashed in his mind. Face as pale as snow. Hair as brown as hazelnut. Eyes as pale as the sky. Her soft skin grazing along his skin, her fingers touching almost caressing his shoulder. Her red lips adorned that smile, sly and cunning.

"Open it."

His eyes snapped back to John who was standing beside him. Then his first mechanism kicked in. He suddenly realized how little John was compared to his towering height. Or how big Mary's bump was. Or how old Mrs. Hudson looked now. He acted like nothing happened. He would have commented on John's height or Mary's belly or Mrs. Hudson's age (though he really wouldn't try that last one). He would have if it wasn't for everyone else who was waiting for him to open the gift, eager to see what was in it like little children.

He rolled his eyes and slowly untied the ribbon. He opened the box and frowned. A deerstalker hat key chain. He would have grumbled in irritation and asked Mrs. Hudson to throw it away for him. If only he didn't know who it was from.

But he did.

Instead, he felt an unknown feeling settling down his stomach. He would have frowned and yapped on about how annoying it was that people associated him with the deerstalker hat. Instead, he was blank. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. A barrage of emotions tumbled upon him.

Frustration? Yes.

Annoyance? Yes.

Anger? Yes.

_Happiness?_

No, he would not answer that.

Ignoring John's questions about the gift, he stood and walked across the room heading towards the window. Where he liked to stand and observe people. He did.

The streets were filled with people, endlessly walking and talking into their phones with smiles on their faces. It was New Year, after all, and Sherlock couldn't care less. His blue eyes scanned over the people, looking for anything out of blue (no pun intended) People were walking. Children were running around. Cars and cabs were driving along the streets. Everyone was busy and no one was paying attention to the man watching them from above. No one but one person...

_A woman_.

She standing by the alley, the shadows covered her face from his sight but he knew she was a woman, he knew who she was. He was certain. When his eyes fell on her, he felt this familiar feeling at the bottom of his stomach again. The way she stood. The way she held the phone in her hand. The way she smiled under the shadows. She brought her phone to her face, illuminating half of her face. Blood red lips curved up into a smirk.

Teasing and playful.

He watched her. Every movement of her slim fingers. Every puff of cold breath. Every shiver in her coat. He completely muted out John's angry voice. He needed to watch her. He told himself it was to protect her but a voice in his head told him he was lying to himself. Was he?

He felt a vibration in his pocket. He took his phone out. He didn't need to know who the owner of the unknown number was. He already knew. With practiced dexterity, he opened the message.

**Happy New Year**

**IA**

His lips curved up into a small smile as he looked out of the window once more. He was expecting to see her gone, to disappear like a ghost. Instead, he saw those pale blue eyes looking up at him, her cheeks flushed with the weather, her lips curved up in a smirk.

Seconds passed, minutes, hours. A million words passed between them. Words no one would understand. Words only they could think but not say. Words only for them.

Then she looked away and started to walk away, wrapping her coat around her body. His eyes followed her as she disappeared into the crowds of people. Not once did she look back. He smiled.

_Happy New Year_

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, this was supposed to be for Christmas but then I didn't have time to write it so I had to move it to New Year which actually made sense and I also got the reference to ASiB :D<strong>


End file.
